


Shock & Awe

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Taken and experimented on by HYDRA, the reader has some surprises in store when Thor comes to the rescue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr

Something big was coming.

You didn’t know what, but you could feel it in your blood and bones, a stormcloud darkening the horizon. The HYDRA scientists surrounding the table you were strapped to didn’t seem to realize their day was about to get a lot messier, continuing with their experiments and data collection as per usual. You grit your teeth and kept silent as they hooked up their sensors and electrodes, expressions bored behind the protective suits they wore. Offering no resistance, a kernel of hope flickered to life that whatever It was, it would mean an end to your misery.

Having lost count of how long you’d been here- wherever here was- your days had become a cycle of bored restlessness and painful experimentation ever since you’d been abducted. Life was dangerous for a mutant, even one with your abilities. The people who didn’t see you as an abomination still thought of you as less than human, a commodity to be exploited.

That was certainly the case of the men who’d stolen you off the streets, knocking you unconscious and spiriting you away to this place. Your tears and pleading meant nothing to them, and any sign or threat of your mutant powers meant agonizing ‘discipline’. So you let them get on with it, waiting for it all to end, one way or another.

One of the scientists- a balding man you’d dubbed Cue Ball in your head- had just checked the power restraint around your neck when a screeching siren pierced the air. Immediately, a voice crackled over the intercom, barking out orders. More sirens and alarm bells went off, filling the lab with a cacophony of noise.

A faint _boom_ sounded in the distance, the room shaking slightly from the impact of whatever just hit. The room erupted into chaos, the scientists abandoning their stations, gathering up what they could before fleeing out the doors. Cue Ball didn’t look back as he hastily followed after them, ignoring your cries to be untied and leaving you securely strapped to the table.

Another crash shook the building, knocking out the lights. Emergency power kicked in, though the dim lighting didn’t do much to hold back the dark. Alarm bells jangling, left nearly blind from lack of power, panic stirred in your belly for the first time in ages. Your heart leapt into your throat when gunshots rang out not too far from where you lie, barely audible over the sirens.

Acting on instinct, you tried to summon your powers, only to be met with paralyzing pain from the restraint collar. Muscles locking from the agony, you let out a silent scream, immediately stopping your efforts. Tied down and defenseless, hot tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, fear and anger swamping your insides.

The gunfire came closer, louder now even over the deafening wail of the alarms. Torn between shouting for help and staying silent and hoping you wouldn’t be found by HYDRA guards, you pulled futilely at the thick leather straps binding you to the wooden table. They refused to give no matter how hard you tugged, biting into your skin. Stifling frustrated sobs, you refused to give up, even when your wrists and ankles started to chafe and blister.

A scream escaped you when a thunderous explosion went off far too close for comfort, raining dust and debris down from the ceiling. You pulled harder at the restraints, desperate to be free. The sounds of battle could be heard from the hallway just outside, drawing closer and closer by the second. The acrid stench of gunpowder floated through the closed doors of the lab, adding fuel to your desperation.  

A loud crackling sound filled the room, followed by a solid thud of something hitting the door of the lab. You stilled as that sense of _something_ intensified, the trod of heavy boots heading your way. Your fear faded, determination taking its place: if you were going to die here, you wouldn’t give whoever it was on the other side of the door the satisfaction of seeing you afraid.

The door inched open, the person on the other side clearly wary of attack. He was…not who you were expecting. At all. You knew who he was, of course, the news footage of him and his teammates making him immediately recognizable. Relief swept through you as Thor, god of thunder and part-time Avenger, stepped through the door, stopping short at the sight of you.

“What the hell?”

Not exactly the rescue you imagined, but you would take it. “Please, get me out of this thing.”

He was already moving towards you, setting down a gigantic battle axe, concern written all over his face. You could only imagine how you must look: disheveled, defenseless, dressed only in thin, gray scrubs and flimsy slippers. “Are you alright? What happened? Who did this?”

“HYDRA happened, and I’ll be good as soon as you untie me.”

Unbuckling the leather straps, he frowned at the numerous bruises that littered your body, the scientists’ ‘work’ leaving its mark on you. Piercing gaze zeroing in on the collar around your neck,  his frown deepened. “What is that?”

“Can you get it off? I’ve tried but-”

He snapped it off, a short flare of pain searing your neck before it fell away in pieces. Immediately, you felt your power humming through your veins, a comforting presence you’d missed desperately. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you nearly wept at the sensation, relief warring with a savage need to go after those who’d taken you.

Thor mistook your gesture, his voice gentle as he said, “There’s no need to fear, you’re safe now. Whatever these people have done, it’s over now. We’ll get you home again, I swear it.”

Straightening to your full height, you replied, “Don’t worry about me, go help your friends. I’ll be fine now.”

Clearly surprised, Thor shook his head. “I can’t just leave you here alone.”

“Listen, thanks for the rescue, but I’m not just gonna leave quietly…not until these assholes pay for everything they did to me.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off when another crash rocked the building, followed by a roar unlike any you’d ever heard before. The emergency lights flickered, threatening to cut off at any moment, followed by more gunshots and enraged bellows. If you had to guess, you’d wager the Hulk had just been unleashed.

Thor confirmed your suspicions a moment later, cocking his head to the side as if listening to something you couldn’t hear. Speaking aloud, he said, “I have a civilian in need of assistance; we’re heading out now. Keep Banner away from the east wing.”

Frustrated, you knew that if the Hulk was rampaging around the place, you had to get out before the ceiling collapsed on top of you. As furious as you were at the bastards who kidnapped you, you weren’t willing to die for the sake of revenge; you’d simply have to content yourself with taking your rage out on any soldiers unfortunate enough to try to stop your escape.

“We must go, now,” Thor said, “there’s been significant damage to the building’s foundation and it’s not safe. I know you long for vengeance but your safety is more important.”

“I don’t know the way out- I was unconscious when they brought me in and they kept me blindfolded anytime they moved me from my cell to the lab.”

“Stay close behind me,” Thor instructed, holding out his hand. The giant axe flew into his open palm, and he made his way to the door. Turning back to you, he added, “I have a great many questions for you when this is over.”

“And I’d love to live long enough to answer them,” you quipped, “lead the way.”

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, though he said nothing. Thor led you down a twisting maze of corridors, occasionally passing unmoving guards slumped against the walls. Gunpowder and copper burned the inside of your nose, eyes wide for any sign of movement. It seemed the worst of the fight had moved to another part of the building, with no sign of any enemies close by. Thor would glance back at you every now and then, his curiosity plain to see.

He’d just assured you that you were close to the exit when a group of armed guards appeared from one of the side halls, barreling towards the two of you with weapons raised and at the ready. Thor rounded on them, sweeping you behind him, using himself as a living shield. There wasn’t enough room for him to throw his axe, his grip on the handle firm and expression grim.

Shoving you into a tiny alcove, he ordered you to stay there before charging at them, using his axe to block their bullets as they opened fire. Chancing a look, you saw that even though he was outnumbered, the guards were no match. He mowed through them with ease, single eye illuminated as tendrils of lightning crawled over his skin.

Captivated by the sight, you nearly missed a flash of movement in your peripheral vision. Another group of guards crept down one of the opposite corridors, clearly intending to catch the Asgardian unaware. Without pausing to think it through, you dove from your hiding place just as the first guard locked his sights on him, raising your hands in attack.

Lightning danced at your fingertips, white fire that hissed and crackled, the smell of ozone thick in the air. There was a clap of thunder as you lashed out, striking one of the guards in the chest, dropping him where he stood. Again, you sent a whip of lightning at another and another, your aim hitting each target with lethal accuracy. The guards were dead before they could fire a single shot, their bodies twitching before going still.

Waiting until you were sure no more guards were coming, you reluctantly let the brilliant glow of lightning fade, leaving you once again with only the dim light from the emergency power. Oh, how you’d missed the feeling of lightning fizzing in your blood, the biting tingle of it singing in your veins. As dangerous as your mutation was, it never failed to leave you breathless with its beauty. Turning to face Thor, ready for him to berate you for not staying hidden like he’d ordered, you were surprised to find him grinning at you.

“That was incredible.”

Taken aback, you managed to say, “Uhhh…thanks? I guess?”

He studied you for a moment longer before starting for the exit again. “Yes, I see now that Fate led me to you for a reason. Let’s rejoin the others- I’m certain they will have questions for you as well.”

Feeling a little in over your head, you could only nod, following him into the bright afternoon sun.


	2. Shock & Awe Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleased that the reader is settling in with the Avengers, Thor has a surprise in store

Circling your opponent, you watched his every move, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Fast and powerfully built, he was a formidable foe, nothing escaping his sharp gaze. Feinting to the left, he smiled slightly when you didn’t fall for his deception, the two of you locked in a standoff. Unable to stand the tension any longer, you were the first to break. 

Lashing out your right hand, a whip of lightning arced across the arena, striking the exact spot he’d been standing only moments before. Charging at you, his eyes glowed a brilliant white as he prepared a counterattack. Darting away, you felt an intense pressure at your back as his own lightning crashed down behind you, missing you by inches.

Spinning on your heels, you shot him a cocky grin. “You missed!”

“You’re getting faster,” Thor said approvingly, “though your patience could still use some work.”

“Pretty sure you’re the last person who should be lecturing me about patience.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

He didn’t give you a chance to respond, throwing another branch of lightning your way. You narrowly dodged it, distracted by the boyish grin on his face. Scolding yourself, you shot back your own lightning, determined to put up a decent fight.  Back and forth, the two of you danced across the arena, light flaring and fading as you struck again and again. The smell of ozone and sweat hung thick in the air, static crawling over your skin. It was exhilarating.

Unsurprisingly, life had changed the moment you walked out of that HYDRA base with Thor, and definitely for the better. The other Avengers weren’t phased in the least by your mutation, intrigued by your abilities. An interrogation had followed, hours of questioning from all of them. It was slightly intimidating, even for someone like you. Thor had stayed by your side the whole time, an oddly reassuring presence.

You had told them everything: your mutation manifesting at age twelve, trying for years to suppress your powers, your parents kicking you out of their home, living on the streets and dodging anti-mutant extremists. Getting picked up by HYDRA, and the living nightmare that followed. It was almost cathartic, finally getting all of it off your chest.

After a brief deliberation, an invitation to join them was extended. Though it was clear you would be on probation until you proved yourself trustworthy, they saw your potential and wanted you on their side. It was even decided that Thor would personally train you, given that your powers were so similar. It was the easiest decision you’d ever made.

The hair on the back of your neck stood on end, warning you of the next attack. Studying his body language, you saw two choices: move in on the right and strike, or retreat. The way his torso was angled made it clear he expected you to go right, so you went with door number three. Diving to the ground, you tucked yourself into a ball and rolled across the floor to his feet. Balls of lightning in both hands, you landed on your back, swinging your palms together in a blinding arc.

The growl of thunder was so loud it shook the dirt. Caught unawares, Thor threw himself back, barely avoiding the brunt of your unexpected attack. Seizing the advantage, you struck again, forcing him to retreat. Unrelenting, you sent fistfuls of lightning at him, Thor steadily retreating under the onslaught. He was nearly at the edge of the arena, the taste of victory sweet on your tongue.

Your eagerness proved to be your undoing. Caught up in the moment, you only had a few precious seconds to scramble out of the way when he held his hand out, Stormbreaker soaring through the air to meet him. He used the lull in your attack, bringing the mighty axe down to the ground, splinters of lighting covering the arena floor, leaving a smoking crater on impact.

Knocked off your feet, you hit the ground hard, the air whooshing from your lungs. Tendrils of lightning covered you, the faint prickle signaling your defeat. Several long seconds passed as you struggled to catch your breath, Thor sauntering over to check on you, Stormbreaker slung over his shoulder.

Glaring up at him, you managed a weak, “That’s…cheating…”

“In the midst of battle, my friend, any advantage could mean the difference between living and dying, and it’s the wise warrior who exploits that.”

Climbing to your feet, you wiped the sweat from your face. “So what you’re saying is, be on the lookout for cheats with magic axes. Got it.”

He laughed, slinging an arm across your shoulders. Blood rushed to your face, cheeks heating up at the press of his sweaty skin against you. Choosing to chalk the pounding of your heart up to the match, you let him lead you from the outdoor training arena specially built for the two of you.

It was a short walk back to the communal living quarters, Thor chatting the entire way. As enjoyable as it was being the center of his attention, you longed for a nice, long shower to wash away the sweat and grime, painfully aware of how you must smell. Reluctantly slipping out from under his arm, you promised to see him at dinner- Pizza Night- before heading to your apartments.

Trudging through the door, you called out in a sing-song tone. “FRIDAY…”

“The shower’s already warming up,” the AI replied smartly.

“You’re the best,” you said, shucking your workout gear, “the absolute best, have I told you that lately?”

“I could stand to hear it a little more,” the artificial voice preened.

The water was divine on your tired muscles. After so long on the streets and in homeless shelters, the luxury of unlimited hot water was still one you couldn’t get enough of. Washing away the dirt and grime of the fight, your skin was pruney by the time you finally stepped out of the shower. There weren’t any missions scheduled, so Clint had offered to spend some time at the shooting range with you. Still learning the basics, the marksman had taken you under his wing, so to speak.

“A little bird told me you handled yourself pretty well against our resident god today,” Clint said as you waltzed into the shooting gallery.

Taking the ear muffs he held out in your direction, you grinned. “I almost had him this time, til he summoned Stormbreaker.”

“Bringing an axe to a lightning fight seems a little overkill.”

“Yea, well, apparently ‘a wise warrior exploits his advantages’ or something like that.”

Chuckling, he waited for you to slip on your ear muffs and pick up your weapon. Sighting your target, you cleared your mind and focused on the task at hand. Clint was a patient instructor, correcting your technique and adjusting your stance when necessary, keeping the atmosphere light with his jokes and one-liners. After your lesson was over, he helped you clean your weapon, praising how far you’d come in such a short amount of time.

“Not bad- who knows, we might make an Avenger of you after all.”

Biting back a proud grin, you replied, “Thor said that when I can beat him in the arena I’ll be ready for missions.”

Sounding amused, Clint said, “Thor said that, huh. Well, the way he goes on about you, I’m guessing it’s only a matter of time than.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is he can’t stop talking about what a ‘fine addition’ you’ll be the team, and how your ‘prowess continues to grow by the day’.”

Cheeks burning, there was no hiding your surprise. “He said that about me? Really?”

“Uh-huh.” Rolling his eyes melodramatically, Clint teased, “Sometimes it’s hard to get him to shut up about you, to be honest.”

You were spared having to come up with a response to that, a voice at the door of the shooting gallery calling your name. Turning to see Thor walking towards you, the faint sound of Clint laughing to himself had your ears burning. Ignoring him, you returned Thor’s smile with one of your own.

“I came to warn the two of you that dinner’s arrived, and Sargent Barnes and Sam have placed wagers against one another to see who can eat more.”

“Damn it,” Clint exclaimed, bolting from the room.

Left alone with Thor, you didn’t think you imagined the tension in the air. It was more than just a friendly silence, more than that sense of _something_ you always felt when in his presence, your powers recognizing and calling to the lightning inside him. It was a sense of anticipation- for what, you had no idea. Unsure of what to say, you busied yourself with putting away your gear.

“I’ve a surprise for you later,” Thor said abruptly, smiling widely.

“A surprise?”

“Yes, for tonight. Be ready, I’ll come for you after dark.”

Puzzled and intrigued, you followed him to the public dining room, the chatter of voices growing louder, the smell of pizza causing your stomach to rumble. No more was said on the matter, the flow of conversation sucking you in. Egging on Sam and Bucky, you couldn’t help sneaking the occasional glance at Thor, heart thumping every time you met his gaze. Taking a sip of your drink, you hoped no one noticed the way you kept looking over at him, though the matching smirks from Clint and Natasha didn’t bode well.

Stomach full to bursting, you weren’t ready to turn in just yet, relaxed and enjoying the company. Before joining the team, you couldn’t remember the last time you didn’t need to beg or scrounge for supper, able to eat your fill without stashing food away for later. It still overtook you sometimes, the urge to hide a secret store of supplies, and you had to remind yourself that you weren’t alone anymore. You had a home, a place to belong.

The evening passed in a warm haze of friendly banter, the sun slowly dipping behind the horizon. Everyone gradually began drifting off to their rooms, the hour growing late. Thor said his good-nights, shooting you a surreptitious wink. Restless, you lingered for another half hour, helping to Steve clean up some of the empty boxes before heading to your room. You had absolutely no idea what to expect as you brushed your teeth and changed into your pajamas.

A knock on the door interrupted your thoughts. Opening it to reveal an eager Thor, he didn’t waste time on pleasantries, taking you by the hand with a hurried, “Let’s go!”

There was no one in the common areas as he pulled you along, his big hand practically swallowing your own. The two of you scurried outside, Thor leading you to the arena just as thunder began rumbling in the distance, belly fluttering with nervous excitement. The roof of the arena was still retracted from your earlier bout, the only light coming from the moon hanging full in the sky.

“Thor, what’s going on? Where’s the surprise?”

“On its way,” he replied with a cheeky grin, still clutching your hand.

Following his gaze upward, storm clouds were swiftly moving in, blocking what little light there was. Thunder growled, much louder than before. Perplexed, you asked, “The rain?”

“No, not the rain- what comes with it.” A flash of lightning lit up his face, illuminating his infectious smile. “Have you never danced in the storm, my friend?”

“Not really? I mean, my parents were pretty strict about staying indoors during a thunderstorm, and on the streets, we were more worried about finding a place out of the rain.”

“Than this will be something to remember for the rest of your days. ”

With those cryptic words, he released his hold on you, moving a few paces back. Already missing the warmth of him, you stayed where you were, staring up at the sky. Heavy rain clouds now covered the moon, gray and fat with the promise of a downpour. Mother Nature, however, was intent to put on a show before unleashing her deluge.

Lightning flickered across the clouds, your fingers twitching as it splintered out like spider webs. Pulse racing, the lightning in your blood longed to break free, to tangle with the raw power up above. Sparks jumped from your fingertips, your hands tingling. Another bolt flashed, striking somewhere nearby, startling a laugh from you.

Closer and closer the lightning came, almost dangerously close to the main buildings. Every stab of lightning had you heart pounding, eyes fixed on the skies above. There was no fear, even when a bolt landed on the inside of the arena, the intense brilliance leaving you seeing spots. Unthinking, you raised your arms, welcoming the next strike.

The hair on your arms stood on end, your only warning right before a mighty crash came down on the top of your head. It didn’t hurt, exactly, just left you stunned and exhilarated. Glancing down to make sure you still had all your bits and pieces, you were astonished to find yourself enveloped in white, heat and pressure encasing your whole body.

It only lasted a few precious seconds, that magnificent light gone in an instant. Left reeling in the dark, you clutched your chest, looking over at Thor for an explanation, only to see another jagged bolt of lightning hit the god squarely. He had that same look of exhilaration on his face, joyous laughter ringing out into the night.

Turning your face up, you eagerly called for more. The storm obliged, sending bolt after bolt down on the pair of you. You spun and jumped with the lightning, laughing and whooping with each strike. There was no feeling that could ever compare to this, this sensation of being _whole_ for the very first time in your life.

Strong arms circled your waist, spinning you around. Thor grinned at you, teeth gleaming in the light. Tendrils of lightning clung to the two of you, writhing and twisting around you. You saw the intent in his eyes, and welcomed the press of his lips on yours. His beard tickled your face, but you didn’t mind, winding your arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, you gave him a bashful grin, embarrassed and thrilled. He swooped in for another kiss, smiling against your lips, peppering your cheeks and nose with scratchy kisses. Laughing, you rested your forehead against his, lightning dancing around you. As one, you looked up and called it to you, his throaty laugh joining yours as you swathed yourselves in fiery lace.

Your fun came to an end with the first fat drops of rain to splatter on the arena floor. As hard as it was to let go of the lightning, you weren’t willing to stand there soaked to the bone either. Hand in hand, you raced back to your living quarters, eager to see what the dawn would bring.


	3. Shock & Awe Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and the reader learn the value of privacy

There was a time and place for everything.

Chastened, head down and focusing intently on your shoes, you listened as Steve lectured on, his ‘Disappointed Dad’ act in full swing. Behind you, Thor was much less subdued, arms crossed and a smug look on his face. It was nearly enough break your composure, but you managed to keep a straight face…barely.

“…it’s just not hygenic, not to mention- you’re not even paying attention to what I’m saying, are you?”

“Yes, I am,” you protested.

“No, not really,” Thor put in at the same time.

Exasperated, Steve rubbed his forehead with a sigh. “Look, just- keep it in the bedroom and out of the shared areas from now on, okay?”

“Yea,” Clint added, “the last thing I want to think about when I’m eating is if the table is sanitary.”

“Not just the table,” Thor mused, just loud enough to be heard.

“Oh come on.”

“Gross, dude.”

“That’s it, I’m demolishing the kitchen and rebuilding.”

Clint, Sam, and Tony all streamed out of the communal living area, grumbling to each other. Rolling his eyes so hard you worried they might actually fall out of their sockets, Steve followed after them after one last disapproving bitchface. Cheeks burning, you knew the teasing had only begun- no way were any of them going to keep this to themselves. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the team caught wind of you and Thor caught in the midst of some dirty fun.

Warm hands took hold of your waist, gently turning you to face your divine boyfriend. “Don’t worry, my love, they’ll forget it soon enough. After all, they hardly mention the training room or the Quinjet anymore.”

“Only because they caught us in other places,” you pointed out, allowing yourself to be drawn into his embrace.

He shrugged. “If anything, that should make them even more cautious when entering new rooms.”

“Kinda not the point,” you said with a laugh.

“Around you, I can scarcely control myself,” he purred, his hands beginning to wander, “I see you- so beautiful, so fierce and unpredictable- and I long to lose myself in you. Is it little wonder I can’t wait for the privacy of closed doors?”

You knew that look all too well, the gentle nudge of his knee between your thighs letting you know the team was about to get another eyeful. Putting up a token resistance, you began, “Thor-”

He cut you off with a tender kiss, his lips just grazing yours. Resistance melting away, you chased after the tantalizing pressure, playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Pleased with himself, he let out a happy moan, smiling against your mouth before deepening the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along the seam of your lips.

“Really, guys,” an amused voice piped up behind you. “Stevie was just tellin’ me about you two and the kitchen counter, and you’re already necking again.”

Breaking away, you offered a sheepish apology. “Sorry, Bucky.”

“Buncha horndogs,” he teased, offering one last parting shot as he headed to his rooms. “At least _try_ to keep it in your pants, would ya?”

Mortified at having been caught- again- you tried to pull away, but Thor had other ideas. Before you could move, he bent forward and hauled you up into his arms, tossing you over his shoulder. Ignoring your startled yelp, he started down the hall to his rooms, a hand resting securely on your ass.

“Thor!”

“If the good Captain insists on discretion, than so be it,” he explained, giving your ass a playful squeeze. “Besides, I’m tired of these interruptions.”

Laughing, you bounced along on his shoulder, enjoying the flex of his ass with every step. Inside the privacy of his apartments, Thor instructed FRIDAY to bar the door against any distractions short of an emergency. A flare of lust went through your center at his words, a delicious curl of anticipation growing in your belly.

Thor’s bed dominated his bedroom, the massive frame piled high with plush mattresses, luxurious blankets and coverlets, and heaps of downy soft pillows. You landed atop it with a soft _ooph_ , the opulent bedding cushioning your fall. Crawling backwards up to the headboard, you offered him a teasing grin, crooking a finger in invitation.

It was one he was all too eager to accept, though he made you wait a bit. Over the past several months of your relationship, Thor knew exactly what you liked and wanted, the many ways to leave you aching for more. He was a tease in every sense of the word, building you up and taking you apart with a master’s expertise.

Staring down at you sprawled across his pillows, he made of a show of slowly stripping off his shirt, letting the anticipation build. You drank in his shameless display, fixated by the way his muscles rippled with every move. He watched you watching him, his heated gaze full of promise. Tossing his shirt to the side, he shed his sweatpants just as languidly, letting them pool at his feet. Standing tall and proud, clad only in a pair of boxers, golden skin softly glowing in the dim light, Thor looked every inch the god.

Holding your arms out to him, your heart beat faster as he climbed onto the bed, eyes gleaming. Spreading your legs wide to make room for his broad frame, you welcomed the solid weight of him on top of you. Arms winding around his neck, you pulled him down for a deep, searing kiss. There were no teammates to distract or interrupt you this time, your full attention turned to the man above you. All around you was Thor, his heat and scent surrounding you like a cloud, his well muscled frame heavy and reassuring. You gave yourself over entirely to his kiss, welcoming the insistent prodding of his tongue.

Kissing Thor was a bit like licking a battery, the sharp bite of static sending a jolt straight to the heat building between your thighs. You deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue with your own, petrichor and ozone dancing on your tastebuds. Thor groaned into your mouth, his half hard cock stirring against your belly. Tugging playfully at his hair earned a gentle nip to your lower lip.

Parting for much needed air, you sighed out his name as he trailed open mouthed kisses down your throat, the heat of his breath fanning across your sensitive skin. You let out a breathless laugh at the scratch of his beard, a laugh that quickly turned into a moan. Thor nipped and licked at the crook of your neck, hard enough to sting, though not enough to leave a bruise. There was no doubt in your mind, however, that before he was done, you’re body would be littered with his marks.

Kissing his way back up your throat, Thor coaxed your lips apart, exploring all of the hidden nooks and crannies of your mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed up and down the length of your body, wiggling beneath your shirt to trace random patterns into your heated flesh. He cupped your breasts, kneading and fondling them through the cups of your bra, occasionally tweaking your nipples, swallowing down your whimpers.

Raking your nails down his naked back, you summoned a spark of lightning, leaving a stinging trail in your wake. He let out a hiss of pleasure, thrusting hard against you.  You hooked a leg around his waist, the hard ridge tenting his boxers rubbing deliciously against your clothed pussy. Nibbling on his lower lip, you rolled your hips, aching for friction. Your interrupted makeout session in the kitchen had left you on edge, Steve’s lecture doing little to quell the arousal Thor’s talented hands and lips stirred within you. Panties sticky with slick, you slid your hands into his boxers and grabbed his ass, urging him to rock into you.

Thor responded eagerly, grinding steadily against your pussy. Rearing up above you, he tugged your shirt up enough to reveal your bra, shoving the cups down to grant him better access to your breasts. Sucking one of your nipples into the warm wet of his mouth, he lapped and laved at you hungrily, beard scratching roughly at the soft skin. You arched into it, practically purring for him, pussy growing wetter with every drag of his tongue. Impatience got the better of you; you needed to feel his naked body against yours.

Fortunately, Thor seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He sat up, looming over you like a predator about to pounce. “Let me see you, my love. Let me see and touch and taste my fill.”

“Yes,” you panted, “fuck yes.”

As delicately as if you were made of spun glass, Thor removed your shirt, pulling it up and over your head, tossing it to the side. Your bra followed, his movements sure and steady as he unhooked the latch, calloused fingers gently grazing your bare back. You let the straps slide down your arms, leaving yourself open and exposed to his greedy stare. There was no mistaking the blatant hunger and need in those eyes, the longing to have you beneath him.

Thor ducked his head, placing a kiss to each breast before shuffling down the bed to crouch between your knees. His eyes never left your face as he slowly tugged your shorts down your legs. Your panties followed, the cotton and lace drenched in your arousal, leaving you completely bare to  him. Thor loved your body, adored and worshipped it with the devotion of the most ardent believer, assuaging any self consciousness you might feel.

“Magnificent,” he whispered, so soft you nearly didn’t hear him.

Your breath hitched in your throat as he settled himself comfortably between your legs, easing them over his shoulders. Dusting feather soft kisses along the inside of your thighs, Thor was in no rush now; he could- and had- spend hours loving you with his mouth, taking you to the edge over and over again. Propping yourself up on the mound of pillows, you raked your fingers through his hair, pleading without words for him to get on with it.

Nipping at the side of your knee, a quick swipe of his tongue soothed the sting away. He moved to the opposite leg, biting down with a bit more force this time. Shifting between them, he worked his way up your thighs, applying more pressure each time. Closer and closer he kissed and nibbled his a path up to your aching cunt, every pass of his tongue and teeth fanning the lust burning hot in your core. By the time he reached the nest of curls between your thighs, you were soaked with arousal, your folds sticky slick from desire.

Not quite done teasing you, Thor bypassed your pussy, leaning up to leave a hard kiss on your hip, biting and sucking until the skin was swollen and bruised from his attention. Satisfied with the first of what was sure to be many such marks, he left a matching bruise on the opposite hip. Panting and squirming beneath him, you tried pushing his head down where you needed him most, but he ignored your efforts, scattering hickies across your trembling stomach.

“Thor, please,” you demanded, your voice a breathless whine, “enough teasing, dammit, and fuck me already.”

“So impatient, my love,” he murmured into your skin, a smile evident in his voice, “just let me take care of you, and love you as you deserve to be loved.”

Thor ducked down and licked a broad stripe up your pussy, words of protest dying in your throat. He licked at you again, pulling a loud groan from your lips. Sucking your folds into his mouth, he sucked the juices from them, swallowing down your slick with an approving hum. Using his thumbs to hold you open, Thor’s tongue darted in and out of your channel, scooping and lapping up your arousal, pressing his face as close as possible so no drop was missed. The wet squelch of his tongue fucking into you filled the room, audible over your mewling whimpers and moans.

Clutching at his hair, you were soon reduced to a writhing mess beneath him, that talented tongue working you higher and higher. Toying with your breasts with your free hand, you bucked and twisted in place, aching for more. As if reading your thoughts, he licked a line to your clit, two blunt fingers prodding at your entrance. Suckling at the swollen bundle of nerves, he eased his fingers inside, your slick walls parting to welcome the intrusion.

“Oh my god,” you moaned, head falling back to the pillows.

“Yes,” he hissed, his fingers sliding in and out of your cunt, “I am your god, your’s alone. Cry out for me, sing your devotions, and I will answer your prayers.”

You did exactly that, chanting his name, urged on by the slippery glide of his fingers. Twisting and scissoring them inside you, he stretched your walls in preparation to take all of him. Grinding down on his hand, you scrabbled at the bedding, teetering on the precipice. One last little push was all you needed to go plummeting over the edge. Thor, sensing how close you were, used his thumb to rub tight circles around your clit, adding the tiniest bite of lightning to send you rushing headlong into ecstasy.

Back arching off the bed, you came with his name on your lips, pleasure flooding your body. Your legs locked around his head, squeezing tight until he was forced to pry them apart. He watched you come undone, lightning flickering in his eyes as he worked you through your release. Held captive in his arms, you had no choice but to take what he had to give.

Lost in your orgasm, you felt the bed shift, and then the blunt head of his cock pushing at your entrance. With one smooth roll of his hips,  he was buried in you to the hilt, your pussy walls fluttering around the new intrusion. He didn’t wait for your climax to pass, immediately setting a hard, deep rhythm. Forcing your eyes to open- unsure of when you’d shut them- you stared up into those gorgeous eyes you’d come to love, at the man you were beginning to lose your heart to. Overwhelmed with emotions you weren’t ready to analyze just yet, you laced your hands behind his neck, and brought him down for a fierce kiss.

He returned it just as eagerly, just as desperate. The hot length of his cock dragged at your walls, splitting you open and leaving you keening for more. Honeyed words of praise dripped from his lips, mixing with your mingled grunts and moans and the wet slap of skin on skin. The air was thick with the smell of sex and sweat and ozone. Letting your hands wander across his back, you summoned more tendrils of lightning, a web of fiery lace covering his sweat slick skin.

Thor loved it, groaning for more. You complied, eager to bring him just as much pleasure as he brought you. Thicker branches of lightning flowed from your fingertips, spurring him to fuck you faster, harder. Digging his knees into the mattress, he used the leverage to drive into you, snapping his hips at a frenzied pace. It hurt in the best way, sure to leave you wincing with every step the next day. You didn’t care; all that mattered in that moment was Thor fucking you like his life depended on it.

Hooking your feet behind his thighs, you moved with him, meeting his thrusts. A second orgasm was building in your belly, hot on the heels of the first. Thor took one of your hands in his, lacing your fingers together so you could feel the frantic pounding of his heart through his palm. Letting the lightning fade, you cradled his cheek with your free hand, unable to look away from the intensity in his eyes. Locked in each other’s gaze, you held on as the dam burst.

Pleasure- sharp and sweet- crashed over you, pulling you under. Legs shaking, toes curling, you came hard for the second time, the walls of your pussy clamping down on his cock as if determined to keep him there forever. He didn’t stop, his unrelenting thrusts dragging out your release, determined to eke out every last moment of bliss.

It proved too much, the rhythmic pulsing of your cunt coaxing him to his release. He went still above you, holding himself deep inside as warmth bloomed in your belly, spurts of come filling your channel. Before he’d finished coming, Thor pulled out with a wet sucking sound, painting your stomach and thighs with ropes of come. Wrapping a hand around himself, he pumped himself to completion, leaving you covered in his essence. Come dribbled out of your pussy, leaving streaks down your thighs. You were a sweaty, sticky mess…and you loved it.

Sitting up on your elbows, you made eye contact with Thor before running a finger through the mess he’d made on your skin. He groaned when you popped your finger into your mouth, licking it clean with a satisfied grin. Dipping your fingers into your drenched pussy, you played with yourself, coating your fingers in your combined come before holding them out to him.

Leaning forward, he accepted your offering, sucking your fingers into his mouth, tongue darting out over and over until they were clean. Releasing your hand, he hauled you up to a kneeling position, claiming your mouth in an all-consuming kiss. Licking your way into his mouth, you tasted the two of you on his tongue, the salty tang sending a pang of renewed interest through your center.

Nipping at him, you pulled away, pleased when he tried chasing after your lips. “Thor, what do you say we clean up some of this mess, order in some dinner, and _really_ enjoy our privacy?”

He grinned, scooping you into his arms and heading for the shower. “That, my love, is a wonderful idea.”


End file.
